A Light in the Dark
by The Silvercat
Summary: Obi-wan and Qui-gon are sent to a planet filled with political tension. However, as they find themselves keeping watch over the disabled heir, they discover that there is more to the boy than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Good day, fellow fans. I suppose you recall I'm the person who wrote 'The Unbroken,' and are probably wondering why I had to take it down. I cannot state the reasons right now, but I wish I didn't have to. And before you speculate, no I wasn't stealing.

Star Wars © Lucas.

**Chapter 1**

Obi-wan frowned at the data pad in front of him and scratched his brow in utter confusion. _Interstellar Mechanics is hard, _he mused, blinking quickly to keep his mind focused on the material at hand. The physique of ships was interesting, though he had no desire to fly them, yet he found himself slogging his downloaded textbook trying to get his paper ready for his teacher in two weeks. Obi-wan had desperately wished he could've put the paper off, but Qui-gon practically forced him to begin his research and start writing it the day it was assigned.

"Just in case we have a mission, Padawan. I don't want you getting caught up in it and forgetting about your paper," his Master had told him with a slight smile, as though he did fancy being in the same plight.

"Yes, Master," he automatically intoned, but less enthusiastically than usual. And now he found he only had one paragraph, and had one more source to cite before he was done. Then he wouldn't have to worry two weeks. _My Master will never let me live it down that I had argued with him._

With a quick burst of typing into his screen he whooped when he added the last paragraph just as the door opened behind him. The pulse in the force let him know it was his Master, as he expected, and he turned around to grin at the big man who stepped through. "You're finished with your paper?"

"Yes, Master, I'm done."

"Oh good, you can hand it to Master Ponto right now. The Council has called us up for a briefing," Qui-gon said with a look that said 'I told you we'd get a mission.'

Qui-gon would definitely never let him live it down. He grimaced then accepted his defeat with a nod. Obi-wan got up and stepped into the fresher to wash his face, and grabbed his robe as he was heading out. Several moments later found the pair waiting respectfully outside the Council doors with their hands hidden in their sleeves as they waited patiently to be summoned.

"Master, do you have any idea where we're supposed to go this time?" Obi-wan asked to help bide the time. Patience had always been his worst subject.

_You must learn anyway, Padawan, _Obi-wan heard Qui-gon say to him and he smiled ruefully, trying to imagine the day he will learn it. Qui-gon then answered him, "We are negotiators, Padawan. We are being sent either to protect or help negotiate, but hopefully it won't end with you in the Healing Bay."

"Yes, Master, I hope so too. I do not like bacta," the apprentice laughed before smoothing his face into something more serene as an aide came out.

"Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, the Council will see you know," the blue skinned alien said as she smiled at them kindly enough.

Upon walking in the pair bowed as was per the ritual, and the Council acknowledged them. "Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi," a dark skinned Master named Mace Windu said.

Yoda, the shortest and oldest of them all, watched them with glittering eyes then said, "A mission for you we have. To Phiranus you will be sent."

"Phiranus is in the Bale system just on the edge of the inner rim. Its government is a triumvirate, but its real power lies in the General who commands all the forces of the planet," Mace continued the vein as he studied the pair intently.

Obi-wan had to struggle to keep his composure under the intense scrutiny, which made him feel guilty for an unknown offense. Qui-gon remained unperturbed by this and said, "So is the General trying to oust the Triumvirate?"

"Remarkably enough it's the people that appear unstable. The General pleaded his case to the Senate, and we have been asked to see if the people truly are the problem, or if this General is striving to create an empire. You are to report to us once you have seen the planet, and then we will give you orders from there," Mace finished.

"May the force be with you," Yoda dismissed with the only sentence he did not say in his own strange way.

"And with you," Qui-gon replied, then both Jedi bowed out once more.

Once they were outside the corridor Obi-wan commented to Qui-gon, "Master, what are the chances that the General is right in this case? Most only seem motivated by greed and power."

"Ah, but that is _most_ Generals. Not all of them, if that many. I wouldn't speculate so soon, but save it when we get there. I have no doubt enough will be happening to make us wonder if either side could be in the right. Be on your guard."

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan said once more, and he stayed quiet while they stopped to pick up their pressure bags and were once again this time headed toward the platform. The warm atmosphere of the Temple immediately changed to a seemingly harsher and busier air once outside of the peaceful walls. And there waiting for them on the platform was a small Veritin Cruiser, which was used to carry small cargo. Leaning against the ship was a human pilot no taller than Obi-wan with his head resting on his chest, appearing to be in a doze, but when the Jedi were hardly ten meters away he stood up and looked them both in the eye.

"Jedi Master…?" The dark brown haired pilot peered at them without fear, but curiosity, and his gray eyes seemed to have assessed them on the spot as he looked them up and down. His neatly brushed hair and the blue flight suit he was wearing gave him the clean cut appearance of a soldier, which Obi-wan then believed he was.

"Qui-gon Jinn. And this is my Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi," the Jedi Master said who took the proffered hand then gestured to his pupil. Obi-wan could not retain a small smile from creeping over his face when the man took his hand and gave it a strong shake. He was not one lacking in strength.

"I'm Kail Voron of the 2nd Division Phiranus Navy, and I will be your pilot for the duration of the trip. Shall we get on?" He did not wait for their answer before he was striding up the ramp, leaving them to follow. "Please fasten your straps at this time and we will be on our way."

"How long is the flight?" Obi-wan said as he tightened his straps.

"Just barely a day in space," Kail shouted back matter-of-factly before taking the controls and firing up the thrusters. In a matter of minutes the three were in hyperspace to Phiranus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wyler Raladar studied the Veritin Cruiser with intense blue eyes as the pilot carefully set it down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. What he'd told the Senate when he pled his case had been partially true. The planet's inhabitants were a volatile mix, and just recently the minorities—claiming oppression Wyler hadn't noticed—had formed the Phiranus Resistance. And since riots had broken out all over the world, forcing Wyler to stretch his forces thin, but his soldiers were well-trained and he was sure they would be fine.

What concerned General Raladar was the planet's violent aversion to lame citizens. Upon birth, if a child is determined handicapped then it was either destined a miserable life, or the parents disposed of the child to prevent a crueler fate. It was an issue that had surfaced on and off over a century, yet these children had very few sympathizers.

General Raladar prized in himself the ability to be an objective person, which had prevented him from having a forceful opinion. It was one among a dozen reasons that had won him the position of General, but the circumstances had changed. Previously he'd held only disdain for those with disabilities, and not concerned himself with them since they would never make soldiers, but that was before his son had been born.

On that glorious day Wyler remembered so clearly the person he'd cared about more than any other had entered the world, and he was deemed healthy and perfectly fit to inherit Wyler's position when he retired. But then, as the boy was transitioning into year five, evidence showed clear signs of something wrong with him. No one else could see it for he refused the heir to be seen regularly by anyone save himself. And as it became obvious to Raladar he began telling his son to hide it and act normal. Three years had passed since that discovery and no one suspected as far as he could tell, but his was reaching the stage where the public was to see him more often. It was suspicious already that he hadn't been caught outside of the castle since the day he was born, and Wyler needed the pressure taken off his head.

With his hands hidden in his sleeves Obi-wan immediately felt a crackle of electricity as he descended from the ramp into the view of three of the most powerful people of that planet, and their escorts. The atmosphere was tense from the instability of the planet, but in that swirl was a strong sense of curiosity, which matched that of the pilot. But he could pick out another emotion just as powerful, yet coming from only one person: apprehension. And the person in question would not have appeared a General in Obi-wan's eyes if he had not known he was supposed to be here, but there was a certain comfortable stance as he awaited them.

"Master Jinn, it is an honor," the man said serenely before stepping forward to clasp hands with Qui-gon. Then he turned to do the same to Obi-wan. He was of average height, standing at least three inches over Obi-wan. His bright blue eyes peered out from a clean-cut face with short, dark brown hair. "Padawan Kenobi. If you do not know me I am General Wyler Raladar. This is my Commander Perath Segis and the peace time ruler is Galin Forworth. Unfortunately it's never peaceful here."

Upon first glance, Perath Segis appeared to be a teenager to Obi-wan. He was eye level with the apprentice, and he had a childish quality in his appearance with slightly chubby cheeks and his coal black eyes danced with laughter, or at least an amused light in comparison to the grim atmosphere. The monarch expounded on the chubbiness, and could not pass it off on anything except overindulgence. His mouth seemed fixed in a permanent frown as he gazed down at the both the Jedi, standing miraculously taller than both the General and Commander. When he caught Obi-wan looking at him, he nervously reacted by reaching up with one hand to stroke the fur coat of an unknown animal he was wearing, nearly touching the golden brown curls of his hair. Immediately the apprentice did not like the feelings coming from him.

"Why not, General Raladar?" Qui-gon asked passively enough, yet Wyler's face twisted into a wry half-smile.

"It runs too deep in our blood," he answered, and it caused Obi-wan to shiver slightly after he thought of the connotations behind it. They did not linger long though, and the Apprentice had to bring his mind back to the "here and now" as his Master put it. As he started following he saw Commander Segis fall in step next to him. The monarch was the final person to follow, and the resentment was so strong Obi-wan tried to drop back behind him in hopes that it would help the official feel less ignored. But this attempt did not go unnoticed, for when he fell out of step a hand shot out faster than he could sense, grabbed his arm, and yank him back to walk instep with the Commander. Perath's grip never weakened, even when his stark black eyes made contact with Obi-wan's blue ones. He seemed to know what was on the apprentice's mind for he said, "Don't worry about him." His eyes hardened further when they flicked back to the puffier man. _They don't like each other, _Obi-wan thought, and then Perath was looking to continue, "Please, tell me what Jedi are. I've never really heard of them."

Obi-wan blinked at the man, but he regained his composure and smiled kindly. By the time he'd finished describing what Jedi were in as little detail as possible without confusing, they were stepping into a small room with a desk, a small table, and a bed. He was surprised when General Raladar announced it was his living quarters.

"I know there is not much in the way of luxuries here, but please make yourselves comfortable. You will be shown to your rooms later," Wyler said as he drew back a chair for Qui-gon, then stepped over to seat himself when he saw Perath give Obi-wan his seat. "Call the servants for food and leave us, please."

"As you order," the seemingly young commander replied with a stiff half bow. He turned to leave at a clipped pace, but hesitated at the door while the monarch shuffled behind much more slowly. Perath continued watching the pompous Galin go then nodded, and vanished, allowing the door to shut with a click. They were alone.

"You distrust Monarch Forworth," Qui-gon immediately began the conversation, preferring to get to the point. Wyler shot him a suspicious and unnerved look before putting a finger to his lips, as though that subject were off discussion. "There's no one outside."

Again, that look crossed Raladar's face, voicing the question as plainly as words, but then it was gone and he nodded. "Very well. I would assume you're right then." Sighing and crossing his arms Wyler said, "How's Coruscant? It's been a month since I pled my case."

Obi-wan knew with that last statement Wyler was evading the point of their visit for a reason, but it was none he could place. He began to get frustrated, and when he released those feelings to the Force he noticed the anxiety in General Raladar had risen. _Give him time, Kenobi. Be patient, _Obi-wan chastised himself. This man would confide in them confidential information or a dangerous secret.

Qui-gon understood this and said, "Coruscant is Coruscant. The Senate continues to pass laws and rule in cases such as yours. I doubt it has changed much since you were there."

"Uh huh," was all he said, feeling to be at his nerve's end when the door opened with the food. Despite his extreme nervousness he did not jump and Obi-wan noted this, imagining he'd trained himself extensively enough to prevent such an otherwise natural reaction. _How well-trained is this army? _He wondered to himself as he smiled at the waitress in thanks. Wyler didn't share in his enthusiasm for food, but he dumped two heavy coins that were apparently worth some value, for her eyes widened and she bowed deeply.

"Thank you, General Raladar," she said, sounding awestruck by her fortune, but apparently it was a regular occurrence for Obi-wan felt only slight surprise in her.

"You're welcome," Wyler mumbled absentmindedly though he was not looking in her direction, but somewhere else not in the room. When she turned to leave, though, his eyes followed her until the door slid shut once more then he turned to Qui-gon.

The Jedi Master returned the look with no more emotion than before and simply nodded before confirming, "She's nowhere in the vicinity, and I cannot sense anyone else."

With that his eyes cleared of their haziness and he looked both Jedi sharply in the eye before saying, "Whatever you hear in this room stays in this room and I mean it. There is to be no mention of what I'm about to say in anything, even if it's idle chat with the closest person a kilometer away. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, General, we do," the Jedi Master answered for both of them, and after Wyler studied him for a long moment he nodded to himself then bowed his head.

Though Obi-wan was stuffing down his food and Qui-gon was picking, Wyler did not touch the steaming plate and stayed silent for some time. Then he began, "I will be completely honest with you." With that he brought his head up to look both in the eye. "What I pled to the case wasn't entirely true. Everything I mentioned was true, but I wanted Jedi here for different reasons rather than quelling uprisings. My soldiers can handle that, and I know the attitude of the people on this planet well enough to know negotiations are fruitless. We're a hard-headed people not easily, if at all, able to give acknowledgement that someone else was possibly more right."

"Compromises don't even work?" Obi-wan asked with wide eyes, wondering what kind of planet they had landed if the people would not easily give into negotiations.

Wyler's smile twisted and he shook his head before continuing, "What I'm most concerned about is my son. He'll be here shortly, but I'm very concerned for his safety. As the future heir of my position I highly doubt the public will take his condition graciously. As a matter-of-fact there is a certain hate on this planet of people with disabilities because they can't be strong. Don't look at me like that, I'm just telling you what I know."

Qui-gon's emotionless face had taken on a harsher quality as he continued to listen to Wyler's facts, obviously none too pleased with what he was hearing. Obi-wan himself had quit eating and was looking at the General with a surprised, and partly disgusted look. "Handicapped people can be just as strong as regular people."

He shot Obi-wan an annoyed look. "Don't you think my opinions changed if I'm worried about my son's protection? Yes, I did think like that a long time ago, but I was nowhere near as violently objective to it as other people are. They'll assassinate him if they ever figure it out, and since my resources are currently stretched I imagine there will be a big show down soon enough. Maybe one that my Commander and I won't be able to handle and I want to ensure that my son at least lives."

"We are not baby-sitters, General, but we do protect the innocent and those unable to defend themselves. Yet there is no apparent or immediate threat to your son then we have no business here," Qui-gon retorted calmly enough, but there was still that harshness in his eyes that still did not affect the General.

"I understand, and I did not intend to demean your abilities, but my son is helpless per se. It's amazing how well he's been able to deceive everyone here so far, but after eight years he cannot do it anymore. People are getting far too suspicious. At least stay one night, and meet him before you leave, although I will be sad if you do," he mumbled.

Qui-gon looked ready to say more, but then his brow furrowed and he said, "Someone's coming."

"That's probably him right now then," he said.

Obi-wan's Master nodded though he didn't seem quite as convinced and the apprentice soon realized why. They both felt it. There was one presence and then another beside, whose presence shined far brighter than the other person's. Almost engulfing it in its brilliance, and the Jedi pair followed it with their minds until it was right outside the door. They stiffened when two quick wraps came to the door and Raladar bade them come in.

Hand-in-hand with Commander Segis was a small boy practically identical in appearance to his father, with the same bright blue eyes and short, dark brown hair. But what was most astonishing about him was the way he grasped the Force, reached out, and probed the surrounding area, though he had no extensive control over it. And when he felt the far powerful and greater auras he recoiled. He'd sensed their presences were far greater than his father's.

Obi-wan had to refrain from exchanging looks with Qui-gon and merely kept on looking at the child who could be no more than eight years old. Raladar's voice broke into both Jedi's thoughts and said, "This is my son, Brigan and he's eight years old. Brigan, these are Jedi Knights from the planet Coruscant by the name of Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Hello, good sirs," Brigan replied with a bow of his head, though Obi-wan noticed he kept his eyes to the floor even when he brought his head up. Obi-wan couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong with this, or the disability Wyler claimed he had.

"And Jedi, this is the end of our discussion. Commander, take them to their rooms, please." Perath saluted, letting go of Brigan's hand and he took the opportunity to walk his way over to his father who ruffled his hair. Qui-gon nudged Obi-wan with the Force, and the apprentice forced himself to look at his Master and nod. Then they bowed before following the Commander.

Minutes later they found themselves in a room hardly more lavishly decorated than the previous room. Once inside, Obi-wan said to his Master through the Force, _Master, Brigan is force-sensitive. We need to or should take him back to the Temple for testing. His force powers are more developed than most eight-year-olds that are just discovered._

_Indeed, Padawan. And I know why they are more developed though I doubt he knew what he was using when he reached out with the force. And I can see the genuine concern General Raladar has for Brigan, and I sensed he was telling the truth, _Qui-gon said as he sat down on the bed.

_Yes, I sensed so, too, but I don't understand what disability he has. He looked perfectly normal to me, Master, _Obi-wan thought back

_You could not tell, Padawan? He was feeling out the room when he came in; he's blind._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brigan was tensed visibly to anyone else but himself as he paced around his room. His eyes scanned the area without truly seeing it, but he stretched out with his senses, as though he were running his real hands along the surface of the object. Though he could not see it he knew the layout of the room by heart, and never had to feel for his bearings there.

Normally, he would be lying in his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling, and going through the precise order of words his father had said to him earlier, but today was different. Brigan knew it would be from the moment he stepped out of bed. The tension that had been developing into a thick curtain wrapped around the palace—possibly the world—had increased overnight, and Brigan had puzzled at the answer long after breakfast; up until Perath had picked him up to be with his father, as was the daily ritual.

And it was in his father's room that the question had been answered. Two people were having a deep discussion about something and they had broken off just before he entered, and he knew they stared at him. He could feel them through the door, but he didn't reach out at them until he was there, and what he felt had scared him and fueled his curiosity.

The aura around them burned bright in his mind's eye and it felt warm to him, but he knew he would be burned when he reached out for it. And it did. Their power, though not exerted, had nearly overwhelmed him. It took all of his self-control just to keep his face serene, but he trembled at their power.

When they had gone he'd heard his father speak of them, "You felt them?"

Brigan had nodded slowly, his eyes widened from the shock of meeting them. He shivered, and had searched out a hand to grasp, where he clenched it fearfully. "What are they?" the boy asked.

"They are Jedi Knights, Brigan, and they'll hopefully stay to protect you. It's something I can't do anymore," Wyler mumbled in a low voice, clearly displeased with that fact.

"Why not?" Brigan said, alarmed.

Wyler frowned ponderingly to answer this question. "That's hard to explain," he began, "but I sense a certain unrest in the world. Probably within the fort as well, and with my resources stretched so much I don't think I can count on them for extra protection. If it's just me standing in the way I know I'll be killed, and that can't protect you. No, I want to be sure you're absolutely safe and I think with these Jedi, you will be."

"You aren't going to die, are you?" Brigan asked immediately after, the tension in his voice fully expressing what his eyes could not.

Wyler smiled, and not with the usual energy. It was sad and worn, yet he let his silence speak for itself. He was certain he would be killed soon. There was something lurking in the future, something that he could feel looming over the horizon. And he would meet it some day.

Brigan shivered violently and began shaking his head. "No! You can't die!"

"Please be quiet, Brigan," Wyler said with a nervous glance to the door, but his son's volume kept rising.

"I won't let you die for me! I'll run away! You don't need to sacrifice your life for me," the boy hysterically screamed while the shivering went on unabated. When Wyler tried to reason with him once more he merely sent his voice louder as he wished, forever wished that his father was not a General, and that they lived somewhere else.

The last thing he remembered his father saying was, "I'm sorry." And then….he woke up in his room. Now that he thought about it, there was a terrible twinge in his neck that prevented him from moving his head side to side, which led him to believe his father had hit him. Knocked him out.

Wyler had never hit him before. Nobody ever had, but now it had happened and Brigan wondered just what would be in store for him if his father considered it safe to knock him out, just to quiet him. It was a troubling thought and one he couldn't wrestle with.

"The Jedi are here to protect me," Brigan whispered to himself after he finally settled to lying on his bed. _What are the Jedi? _He couldn't keep from thinking as he wondered just how much better their protection would be over his father's. "Maybe I should ask them." He sat up and turned to the door, contemplating if he should disobey orders and leave. Brigan was sure that Wyler hadn't wanted him to ever leave his room unaccompanied so that he wouldn't ruin their act, but…he couldn't stay locked up here anymore.

It was a battle he'd been fighting within his room for years. Punishment was likely when his father found out, and he knew he would for holocams were placed everywhere in the palace save the rooms of the three important rulers, and Brigan's room. As he continued to look towards the door he felt sweat start beading his forehead and his heartbeat had quickened in his ears. _Why do I have a bad feeling about stepping outside? Is it because I'll be doing something wrong? _His feelings weren't particularly clear as he had never sensed this danger he felt now, and he could not pinpoint a single person or the entire world. Regardless he had a sudden image in his mind of what he thought the Veritin Stalker looked like, where it thrashed its spiky tail and bared hideously long fangs.

"Stop being such a baby," he mumbled to himself as he brushed the image away. "I need to see these Jedi, no matter what my father wants. So I might as well get up and go to them now."

Nodding to himself he managed to force his feet on the floor and made toward the door with his arm already outstretched to find the wall before he ran into it. Then he fumbled for the latch and opened it, cautiously sticking his head out before he actually went. Feeling out with the Force the hall was empty, yet eerily quiet enough that he felt his breathing was a loud roaring in his ears. The overwhelming feeling of danger was powerful, he backed into the room again, but then he stopped. "Don't be such a monmot. You'll be fine," Brigan muttered and then stepped out the door and started off to a brisk pace.

To find the Jedi Brigan extended his senses as far as they could go and almost fainted in the middle of the hallway when he briefly paused to examine the people he felt. Walking along he felt that each moment he couldn't find the Jedi he'd be found yet he met no one in the halls, and finally pinpointed the two suns halfway around the palace.

He heaved a sigh, then broke out into a run and stopped only at their doors. Then, gaining his composure, he knocked three taps. It took only seconds and then, standing as tall as a giant in comparison to him, was Qui-gon Jinn. Though he could not see him, he could feel him and once again the immensity of his power caused him to flinch away. Slowly, the bright flare in Brigan's mind faded to a dull glow as the Jedi worked to hide it better. Then Qui-gon said, "Ah, good day, heir Brigan. Please come in."

Cautiously the young boy stepped forward, tentatively reaching out to Qui-gon through the force to test his judgment of the man. He was sent back a warm and strengthening greeting, and in it was all the measure of trust Brigan needed of the Jedi. When he stepped through the door he noticed the younger Jedi in the middle of the room, staring at him with the brilliance of his power also dimmed for Brigan's sensitive mind.

"I don't think we were properly introduced, given the rushed circumstances," Qui-gon said to him. "I am Qui-gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-wan Kenobi."

Brigan nodded. He remembered the names of the Jedi since he'd been thinking of them the entire day. The young boy responded in earnest, "I am Brigan. Not 'heir' Brigan, not 'Prince.' Just Brigan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brigan," Qui-gon said, taking a large hand to shake the boy's smaller one.

He nodded in understanding, yet shifted uncomfortably in their presence and began to feel beads of sweat sliding down his cheeks as he tried to voice just why exactly he had come here. He hadn't been entirely sure even before he'd left his room and ended up unable to think about it on the journey there. Finally, Brigan started to shake his head as he struggled to voice the words, "I-I don't un-understand. It's…not that I don't trust you. And this power I feel from you—it's the same power I have, but I don't question it. Not yet. No, I feel like I should go with you, so that this can get explained to me, but…this place." He slowly turned his head around the room as his fearful and sweaty face struggled to speak. "There is danger here. Danger I cannot feel. Danger I cannot explain. It frightens me, and makes me feel as though I should run before a terrible storm hits. Oh! It's everywhere!"

"Calm down," Qui-gon said and did his best to start soothing the boy as he fidgeted and twisted on the spot, which uneasily reminded Obi-wan of what might look like a trapped rodent being squeezed to death. They both felt what he felt. There was a pressing danger that hung in the air as though it were something tangible, and it was everywhere. "Don't worry. We will get you out of this place as soon as we can. You should come back to the Temple with us not only to start your education, but because it's dangerous here."

Brigan nodded edgily and then paused a moment before saying, "You didn't agree with my father about protecting me at first. I could sense just after I came in the room. Why not?"

"It's not that we did not like you," Qui-gon started with a hint of a smile in his tone, "but the code forbids us to choose sides in a war or protect those who are able to protect themselves. Since your father was a General and had an army at his disposal, it was against our Order to protect you. But circumstances change when the person in question is force-sensitive enough to be trained."

"What can a Jedi do?" Brigan found himself asking as his mind wandered off to far off realms, imagining himself doing things that would otherwise be impossible of a blind person.

"We learn to wield a lightsaber, though it is only used if the situation is dire. We also learn how to read emotions and learn diplomatic skills, and we can even insert suggestions or push objects with the Force. There are Jedi like myself and Obi-wan who travel around settling planetary wars peacefully and then there are those that stay at the Temple and often heal."

"Heal?" Brigan felt his mind growing wondrous at the possibilities before he dared to ask, "Could they heal my vision? Could I see someday?"

Qui-gon hesitated before saying, "I'm afraid not, Brigan, for you were likely born blind and—" A knocking on the door brought all their attention to it.

A voice rang from behind it, "Hello? Jedi? It's Galin Forworth. The General Raladar was curious to know if his son was in the room with you. He seems to have disappeared."

"Yes, Brigan is here," Qui-gon said back in a calm voice, but the alarm Brigan felt in the apprentice caused his own hackles to raise, and he looked wildly at the general direction of the door back to Qui-gon. Though blind, he managed to convey a look of pure panic, and the hardly relieved fears came crashing back down on the boy. Amidst Brigan's emotional turmoil the older Jedi struggled to query through the door with force probes while he sent soothing waves to him. He finally opened it to see the beaming, red face of the man still dressed in his fur coat.

"Ah, Brigan, your father was worried and gave me instructions to escort you back to him once you had been found," Galin said as soon as he saw him. Through the palpable danger that heavily saturated the atmosphere Qui-gon still couldn't gain the truthfulness in the man's statement.

"We're sorry to keep him, but he was good company. Here he is," the Jedi said. He carefully handed the small hand over to Galin's, not feeling very easy about the whole situation at all. Yet a key lesson he learned was to trust the Force, and it said to give the boy over.

"Come along, young Prince. The General will call for you, our distinguished, guests a little later. I will see you at dinner," Galin said with a nod and then turned as he practically dragged Brigan at the door. The boy shot them one last look as though he'd been betrayed by dear friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Profuse apologies for leaving this so long. Thank 'Anonymous' for giving me the kick I needed. I'll try to finish this fic in the next few weeks/days.

And thank you, everyone who read or reviewed.

**Chapter 4**

"Master, I'm not so sure you did the right thing," Obi-wan said, as soon as Brigan's fearful presence receded from his mind. Amidst all the tension and Brigan's own wild panic, he'd had trouble sorting out all the emotions and, by Qui-gon's hesitation, could tell his Master had had an equally difficult time.

"I obeyed the will of the Force, nothing more, Obi-wan. If the Force had told me to get him away, I would've done so," Qui-gon said sternly. His gaze softened when he realized his harshness, but Obi-wan merely nodded at his comments.

"Yes, Master."

"That aside, Obi-wan, I should contact the Jedi Temple and report what we know. And then you and I have to figure out a safe way of getting Brigan off of here. We'll also need to contact the government on sending aide—this place is far beyond negotiations."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do you really think it's hopeless, Master?" He'd never heard of any Jedi abandoning their duty as mediators.

"I feel it may be, Padawan. The frustration is at boiling point, and when it's there it almost always erupts in violence. I fear General Raladar is too overconfident. Now, I better contact the Council."

Qui-gon picked up his communicator and stood in the middle of the room, as serene and calm as ever, but his brow was furrowed slightly in his worry. Seconds later a holo of Mace Windu sitting in his chair appeared, and Qui-gon bowed. "Master Windu."

"Qui-gon. What of the situation on Phiranus?"

"General Raladar didn't tell the whole truth to the Senate and divulged it to us. I cannot say everything, but he fears his son is in grave danger and requested our guard—."

"It is against the Code to be bodyguards unless this boy is helpless."

"Yes, Mace, and I told him as much. However, the situation has changed. His son, Brigan, is force-sensitive, powerful enough to train. The atmosphere here is very tense, Mace, and I fear a war will break out any day now. The boy is helpless and Phiranus' resources are spread too thin; any attack could send this world into chaos."

Despite the miniature size of the holo, Obi-wan clearly saw Mace's eyes narrow at these words and he said, "If the situation is that serious then we will try to send help immediately to stabilize th—." Obi-wan, who'd been sitting respectfully quiet suddenly sat up straight when the holo started stuttering. His alarm further increased when it completely vanished.

"A communications blackout," the tall Jedi muttered then he looked at Obi-wan resolutely. "Padawan, we must find General Raladar. I'm afraid the war is here."

Obi-wan hopped up immediately, but before they reached the door they felt two people coming toward them in a rush. General Raladar and Commander Segis burst into the room without bothering to knock. Wyler's face was so pale he looked much like a corpse, and he seemed to be struggling to remain calm even as his eyes bulged and he trembled. "Jedi! Jedi, Forworth has kidnapped Brigan!"

The apprentice wanted to slap a hand to his forehead, but desperately fought the overwhelming urge. They didn't think Forworth trustworthy, but… _If it was the will of the Force then there was nothing to do about it, _Obi-wan thought, but then grimaced. _I hope its will was not to have Brigan die._

Wyler seemed to see this noticeable darkening and didn't take long to make the connections in his mind. "Brigan. He was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Qui-gon said, "Forworth came to take him. Amidst the emotions here, I followed the Force and allowed Brigan to go."

Perath suddenly jumped up and grabbed Wyler's arm when the General seemed ready to swoon. He swayed unsteadily on his heels and almost fainted dead away, but came back enough to look at the Jedi with a pained expression. It tore at Obi-wan to see unshed tears spring to the General's eye. "H-how could you?" The question came out as a choked sob, and Wyler had to put his hands over his face.

"I trusted in the Force, General."

Words suddenly seemed beyond Wyler and at that moment all he could do was breath through his hands. Obi-wan's heart ached at the torment the General was no doubt enduring and couldn't help the twinge of guilt. Though his hand remained on Wyler's shoulder, Perath was shaking with rage and he ground his teeth. "How could you be so daft! Forworth doesn't even _appear_ trustworthy."

Qui-gon did not return the dagger look, but remained calm and said, "I trusted in the Force when I gave up Brigan. That does not mean that it's the will of the Force for him to die. Come! We don't have much time!" The Jedi Master darted for the door with nimbleness that seemed to surprise Perath and was ready to open it, but turned back to stare at the General.

Wyler had removed his hands from his face and was now staring at him dully with one hand on his temple. Once again Obi-wan winced at the hopelessness on his face, but he steeled himself and said, "General Raladar, we cannot get your son back without your help. Where is Forworth?"

A spark of life seemed to return to his blue eyes and he immediately said, "I'm not sure where he is, but I can find out easily enough. I doubt he's left the castle—it would be far too hard—and I'm sure my soldiers can help me find him. If he's doing what I think he's doing he'll be on the third floor at the north end of the building. There's a balcony overlooking the public, and he'll be announcing his capture of Brigan. If he knows he's blind and says so then the Phiranus Resistance will be behind him in an instant, and call for both of our heads."

"Then there's no time to lose. Call what soldiers you can. We'll see if we can negotiate with Forworth for his life." The Commander laughed at this and the General gave him a rueful smile.

"He'll never concede him."

"We have to try! It's part of the Code we follow," Obi-wan said. "If that doesn't work we'll have to take him back and escape to Coruscant. It's the only way."

"I hate running." It was the only comment Wyler made before he brought a comlink to his mouth and said, "Captain Faust?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want a score of soldiers over at the north balcony on the third floor immediately and wait for me at the doors there. Be wary of Resistance loyalists."

"Yes, sir!"

Forworth couldn't believe his good fortune! _Those foolish Jedi! _He couldn't believe he'd ever been afraid they'd botch his plan with their arrival. When the gluttonous monarch had seen the feeds of Brigan heading, alone, toward the Jedi's room he thought his luck was too good to be true. He knew right then that it was time to spring the trap he'd been working so meticulously on, but when it came to snatching up the boy he feared the only chance would pretend to be an escort.

He was so sure he'd be caught when he knocked on the door and was nearly flabbergasted when the Jedi handed over Brigan without any protest at all. _They're not a bad sort, really, _the man mused as he looked over the frothing public below him, preparing to make his announcement. _Maybe they really want Raladar out of power. _

"My father will kill you."

Forworth turned disdainfully to the miniature replica of Raladar and smirked at the stone-faced front the child was attempting with him. His blue eyes were completely blank, focused at the sky over the balcony railing, and a grim frown was on his face, but he could see the boy shift uneasily.

"I beg to differ, young Brigan. When the Resistance hears about your blindness your father won't stand a chance. He'll be ousted from office and you'll both be killed. You might as well not fight it," he said in a simpering tone, bending down to talk to the child.

Brigan somehow remained unfazed and turned his head slightly. Forworth's breath caught when, for one instant, those blue eyes locked onto his and he could see the stubborn determination and anger burning behind them. Then he turned back to looking out over the balcony. Despite his hate of Wyler, Forworth wavered.

If the concealment of the blindness had been a hoax then the Resistance would have his head for lying to them! They wouldn't stand for another liar as ruler. He was brought out of his fearful reverie when he suddenly heard a large object hit the balcony doors, causing them to shudder momentarily.

Forworth stood bolt upright. He had to make that announcement now! He turned to the loyalist soldiers with him and snapped, "Bar the door! Make sure they don't get in!"

He turned to the multitude of faces below the balcony that craned their necks to hear what he might have to say, and smiled joyously. "People of Phiranus, today is a glorious day! Today you will be free from the military's oppression, for today Wyler Raladar and Perath Segis shall fall!"

The audience roared their approval from below and Forworth couldn't contain the leering smile sweeping across his face. "After all this time there is finally proof of their lies and double-crossing; you have been supporting a crippled heir!" The crowd rippled like a pond, as the people stirred and muttered to one another, not believing their ears at what the monarch was saying. "Brigan Raladar is blind! He is unfit to rule this world! Wyler Raladar must step down if he does not want his son to be killed." A chorus of boos issued from below and Forworth stepped back, content that the message he'd been eager to spread for who knew how many years was seizing the crowd. In their justified anger there would be a coup, and a rapid movement to elect a new leader. A strong leader.

"Oh yes, they'll be calling me a hero. The next election will be no contest," Forworth muttered to himself after he closed his eyes and continued to smile.

"You might get that far."

The monarch jumped a foot in the air when a dark form suddenly fell from above and landed easily in a crouch, with a small blaster already drawn and leveled at the traitor. Six more people followed from above: the irritating Commander, the pilot Kail Voron, Captain Faust, another soldier and…the two Jedi. Their feet hadn't touched the ground before the humming of their lightsabers could be heard on the relatively small balcony. Wyler Raladar slowly rose from his crouching position, never taking his burning eyes off Forworth.

The blood drained from Forworth's face in a rush and he stepped back, blustering as the blind boy broke out into a skip and bounded to his father. Brigan hugged Wyler's leg, but the General did not return his affection and merely said, "Jedi, take Brigan."

Forworth's eyes darted to the door. The soldiers there seemed torn between making sure the door was blockaded and dashing to his rescue. It was only for a moment, though, as suddenly fighting broke out on the inside of the castle. Blaster bolts could be heard careening off of the walls and the dying screams of soldiers could be heard through the door.

"The tables have turned, Wyler," Captain Faust said suddenly then pulled out his own hand blaster and aimed it at the General's head. While he'd been preoccupied with his attention on Forworth, the Captain had inched away from the group until he was out of even the Jedi's reach, and positioned himself next to Forworth. "It's _over_. Why don't you just make this easier and drop the gun."

"It's not done yet!" Perath leapt forward to stand next to Raladar and aim at the former captain.

"There are still _some_ who are loyal to Raladar," Kail said and also stepped forward, adding a third muzzle to the line aimed at the two traitors.

For a moment they seemed to reconsider their decision.

"Commander!"

But Qui-gon was too late. The forgotten soldier had crept up behind the short human and bludgeoned him on the back of the neck with an electrojabber.

"Aahhh!" Perath crumpled into a convulsing mass on the tile then lie unmoving.

Distracted, Raladar turned his gaze to his friend. Forworth seized the opportunity to snatch the blaster from Captain Faust's hand and—screaming angrily—fired. The bolt hit the General full in the chest and he stumbled back and was dead before he hit the ground, his eyes wide open from the surprise. Kail managed to recover from his shock quicker and fired at the two in front of them. His bolt hit the captain square in the forehead, but Forworth, having lost his nerve, dropped the blaster, turned, and ran down the balcony.

The loyalists that had been at the door moved on the Jedi and Brigan in the same instant. Qui-gon turned to Obi-wan, "Hold off the guards for a moment." He ran to the balcony and peered over looking for an escape, and was relieved to see that there was a landing on the second floor. Once he was sure they could get down he leapt back next to Obi-wan and shouted, "Kail, take Brigan and get to the balcony below. We'll be right behind you!"

The pilot didn't hesitate and bent down to allow the child to climb onto his shoulders then he took a grappling attachment to his blaster and shot it into the third floor balcony before jumping over the side. When Qui-gon was certain they were safe he turned to Obi-wan and said, "You go last. I cannot leave Commander Segis!"

"Yes, Master," the young Jedi said though he never took his eyes off the guards. He'd been dodging and slashing for only a few second and already two guards were dead at his blade, but it would not last. Through the warning of the Force he knew that Resistance reinforcements were hammering at the door and that if Qui-gon didn't get to the balcony in the next few moments, Obi-wan would be lying next to Wyler.

Breathing deeply he threw himself into the Force, and then launched himself at an approaching soldier and, with a flash, sliced through the barrel of his blaster. A tug from the Force caused Obi-wan to twirl to the side and the blaster bolt hit the soldier in the shoulder, but the Jedi was already at the next man and slashed him across the chest. Obi-wan was flowing into his next attack when he felt a tug from Qui-gon through their bond and, with practiced grace, diverted his path to the balcony and back-flipped off in the span of a second. The Padawan managed to catch the shock on some of their faces before he fell below the railing and smoothly landed on the railing below.

Once his boots touched rock he launched himself off and toward the door, taking in the situation as he passed his friends. Brigan was up and standing much to Obi-wan's relief and, though he seemed wrung of energy, he walked on his own. Kail had his small blaster and appeared determined to fight his way out, and Qui-gon stood slightly hunched with Commander Segis lying on his back, still unconscious from the electro-jabber.

Qui-gon gave him a significant look that was full of all his trust. Obi-wan's heart lightened but what faced him was a challenge greater beyond any. It was up to him to get them through the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's another chapter and the next one is already in the works. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Obi-wan probed the door with the Force then ripped it open and stepped outside, waving at the others to follow. He sensed that most of the loyalists were still upstairs and took the time to walk the halls with his mind on full alert, and his sense of the Force spread as wide as it could go.

Sweat trickled down his neck as he cautiously led them forward, but the events of the past few minutes still hung over his mind. How could the Force have willed what happened? Wyler dead, Perath injured, and the five of them now fugitives. It was as if the Force amused itself by putting them in tight situations.

He glanced back to see Brigan stolidly walking next to Qui-gon, seemingly unperturbed by what happened, yet the boy was the center of a maelstrom of emotions, grief being the chief one. Within in the span of a few minutes, he'd lost everything that might have meant something: his father, and his potential future on Phiranus. Obi-wan couldn't understand how he was holding up so well.

The Force pulsed a warning. There were soldiers moving fast through an adjacent hall and they'd be caught in the open space with no place to hide and few defenders. Obi-wan desperately looked for a hiding place, and then ran over to the door when he spotted it. He tried to get in. Then he saw the slot for a key card and very nearly swore aloud.

"Need a key?" Obi-wan turned to Brigan and the boy reached up—he had to stand on his tiptoes, even with Qui-gon hunched, to reach for Perath. The boy searched his waistband for a moment then tore off a key card clipped to it. Obi-wan took it and slid it into the slot, hoping the personal access codes for the Commander hadn't been frozen yet.

His shoulders relaxed when he saw the red light turn green in confirmation. He stepped back to let Qui-gon in, with Kail and Brigan following him. Obi-wan dove into the room just as he heard the tell-tale signs of a force larger than he could handle come up to the corner, and the door slid shut behind him with nary a sound. The Apprentice warily put an ear to the door to hear the slap of the squads' boots pass.

For some reason they passed the door without hesitating and continued on their way. _Probably toward the balcony, _Obi-wan thought, but then he turned to examine the room. It seemed to be something of a break room because there were small tables where his companions had seated themselves, a refrigeration unit and even a heating unit for warming up food. There was also a terminal and Kail had taken the opportunity to access it.

Obi-wan came up behind him.

The pilot took him no heed and began tapping at the keys. After a moment he said, "I don't know my way around the castle very well, but I think the way to get out of here is to head towards the back to the gardens. From there you should be able to make the drop and we can hide in the forest." Seconds later a floor plan of the second floor appeared on screen then a yellow line started from a little point and began making its way to the back of the building. The path it was showing him was far too open for them to take and so Obi-wan studied the floor plan carefully for passages that they might be able to take to the garden.

"Path…garden…"

The two looked over at the table where Qui-gon had propped the Commander in the chair and was patiently sponging his face. Perath tried to move his head, but only managed a weak shaking motion. His eyelids twitched helplessly when he tried to open them, but he continued to struggle until they could see his eyes were clearly focused on them. Finally he said, "'Mergency path under castle."

Kail nodded. "Yes, I know that, everyone knows that, so I doubt it'll be unguarded."

Perath shook his head, the slightest of notions then continued, "Not 'mergency path. Side path on outside of castle. Dangerous but not…known. Leads to garden. Get down…" He drew in a shuddering breath and struggled to stay awake. Turning his face away from them he opened his mouth in a soundless scream of pain, and continued to uneasily shift around.

"Perath, Perath, are you okay? You aren't going to die, are you?" Brigan wrung his hands and already had tears running down his face as he looked in the direction of the flailing Perath. Qui-gon put a hand to his head, only to have Perath bring an arm up to fend him away.

Grimacing against the pain he managed to bring his head up and look around the room at all of their determined, but worried faces. And he said, "You should…just leave me here. I'm of no use to you and…and I'll only slow you down. You need to get out." And here he reached out with his hand to grasp the front of Qui-gon's robes to bring him closer, but his strength was failing. "Get…Brigan…out of here." His last words trailed off into a whisper as he fainted dead away and Qui-gon repositioned him back onto the chair so he wouldn't fall off.

"No! No, you aren't going to leave him behind are you?" The boy was near frantic in his desperation and he showed his stress by bringing his hands up to dig furrows into his face.

Qui-gon slide easily over and brought his hands down from his face and, grasping them in his huge ones, he looked Brigan in his sightless eyes and said, "No, we are not going to leave him behind. We are all going to get out of here alive." He looked at Obi-wan, "The hallway is clear. Now is our chance to go."

"But the path Perath mentioned…"

"The floor plans are exact. I should be able to find it among here," Kail said calmly, but he picked up his already rapid typing speed and flipped through data screens after a millisecond glance.

"I don't want to risk staying here another few minutes," Qui-gon said as stoic as Kail. "Obi-wan, do you know an alternative route?"

Obi-wan recalled the floor plan he'd studied just moments ago and nodded. "We don't have to go far down this hall, but I agree we need to leave now. It won't take them long to pinpoint us. Kail, let's go!"

The pilot angrily pushed himself away from the console and picked up his blaster. Obi-wan opened the door once more and walked out, trying to keep his sense of the Force focused on the path in front, trying to detect enemies before they were there. They made their way down the wide hall as quick as they could, making the barest of noises but even those sounded horrendously loud in their ears. Finally, he came to the small hallway he was looking for and felt with the Force to see if there was anyone there. No one.

Sighing he slipped the key in and beckoned everyone inside. At that moment the Force raised his alarm and he turned around behind him in time to see five soldiers round the corner with blaster rifles at ease, but as soon as they saw him they fired. Obi-wan's lightsaber was in his hands before he could think about it and he was dodging and ducking immediately while protecting Qui-gon and Perath, who were last.

More soldiers were filling the hallway even then and soon the volume of blaster bolts had increased to nearly twice what they were. And though he'd reflected the bolts back to their owners, Obi-wan quickly found himself losing and backed into the hallway. He palmed the door close then destroyed the controls with his lightsaber and dashed off after the group, who'd taken the initiative to continue on ahead.

"Which hallway?" Kail said, looking between the three he had to choose. Obi-wan dashed up from behind and took a right.

The apprentice slowed to a fast walk—to keep pace with Qui-gon and Brigan—and calmly scouted ahead even as the Force pulsed warnings from the troops that were behind them. They had minutes to live and what they needed was another hallway with a door they could jam.

Obi-wan couldn't believe his luck—or was it the Force?—when he saw the next hallway needed a key card. He ran ahead to it and sent a feeler to sense out danger, and when it came back with no warning he opened the door once more. Same as earlier, he heard the alarming slap of boots and darted through the door just before they turned the corner. Once again he let it slide shut and destroyed the controls.

"The garden should be just up ahead, Master," Obi-wan yelled and followed up from behind instead of running to the front again. The entrance to the garden could be seen up ahead and was engulfed with sunlight to the point where he couldn't see anything beyond it. The sensation of entering a portal had never been felt more strongly when the light washed over him, blinding his vision. His eyes became accustomed quickly and he could see that the garden was more like a tamed jungle than any garden he'd ever seen. Trees had been planted everywhere and they dashed through them to hide better from their pursuers. It didn't take long to run into the low wall and they peered cautiously below.

Though they were on the second floor, the castle was situated on a low cliff side, which made the drop to the forest below almost two dozen feet. Obi-wan hissed and flipped rapidly through their options. It was an easy jump for him and Qui-gon, but there was no way Brigan and Perath could get down without injuring themselves, and even Kail.

"Master…"

"Link to me, Padawan. We can try to levitate everyone down. We'll be the last to go." The apprentice nodded and immediately lost himself to the force and allowed his energy to flow into Qui-gon's, and his Master's to flow back. When Obi-wan was linked like this, he could never help but feel they could do anything they wished.

"Brigan, we're going to levitate you down. Just relax."

The boy seemed about dead on his feet and he nodded slowly before standing, slightly slumped, next to the wall. Since Brigan was so small it did not take much effort on the Jedi's part to safely levitate him down. When the boy touched down they heard him scream shrilly, "Okay, I'm on the ground."

"We're going to send Perath down now," Qui-gon said back to the boy and he moved away from the wall. The ground meeting up at the wall they were getting down from was surprisingly sandy and loose, and the boy almost slid down the hill. Obi-wan refocused his mind on Perath whom Qui-gon had situated lying down on the ground.

He hadn't awakened since his brief consciousness in the break room and looked even worse than before. His youthful face appeared more like a hollow mask emphasized by the dark circles under his eyes that hadn't been there before. Obi-wan frowned and said, "Will he be alright?"

"I believe so, Padawan. He is suffering from chronic exhaustion as well, and I have a feeling that exacerbated his condition. The neck, however, is the worst place to put an electrojabber. He should be getting medical attention." With that they levitated him down to the ground, but winced when they let go and he rolled a little ways down the hill. The sand was very loose indeed.

"Kail!" The Jedi Master turned to see the pilot staring at where they came from with the blaster raised. "Kail, you must go down now. The soldiers will be here any moment."

The pilot slowly turned back to them and peered over the side of the wall and said, "No need to exert yourself, I can make that jump."

"No, we'd rather levitate you down. If you get injured there won't be anyone to carry you away. We need as many able-bodied people as we can get," Qui-gon said then he nodded to Obi-wan and both began levitating him.

Amidst the power of the link Obi-wan distantly heard himself say, "Just relax, Kail, and don't move around." Qui-gon and Obi-wan smiled when they saw him touch ground and, for the last time, they heard the sound of several people coming their way, pushing the foliage and bushes out of the way. The Jedi didn't bother turning and merely gathered the Force for an awkward landing.

The sand was surprisingly soft and fine, just as Obi-wan had thought, but he still didn't manage to keep himself from rolling partway down the hill to the edge of the real forest. Brigan and Kail waited patiently next to Perath's body, but when they heard the shouting from above they instantly ducked into the foliage until Obi-wan saw only their wide eyes. He jumped into the thick brush as well, followed closely by Qui-gon, who'd taken Perath onto his shoulders again.

They had disappeared before a soldier could look over the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **My sincerest apologies to all of you. It seems I started this chapter and just…forgot about it. I'm terribly sorry it has been nearly two years but hopefully you'll still be able to find some entertainment from this piece. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

**Chapter 6**

In the hours before dark the small group scoured the forest outside of the castle for a place to hide from the inevitable search parties. The sun's light had already started waning when they jumped the wall, and both Jedi were becoming increasingly concerned they'd have to spend the night out in the open until they stumbled across a thick and sprawling Marnoan tree.

Obi-wan didn't think much of it when he stepped up beside it for they were surrounded by the same trees, though most were not nearly as old. He climbed up onto one of the huge roots and looked out over the forest, seeing the same wild jungle in front of them as behind, and almost all of it flat ground. Sighing he said, "It doesn't look like we'll find anymore than what we've already seen, Master."

"Keep looking, Padawan. We'll find something," Qui-gon said from behind, his quiet strength never seeming to waver even though he'd been carrying Perath for half of the day.

The apprentice nodded then closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force, hoping that it might hint at something. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to be staring at his feet, where a bundle of thick bushes happened to grow. He jumped down to further examine them and found that the tree seemed to have been planted on a cave dug out by some wild beast.

"Master, I think I found something." Dropping to his hands and knees he carefully pushed a branch aside, only to draw his hand back with a hiss. Trying to dismiss the thorns he struggled to crawl under them to peer past the leaves at what looked to be a hole. A den.

"Why don't you come in this way?" Obi-wan jerked back to see Brigan inching his way in sideways with his back to the rock wall and then he ducked down into the opening. "There isn't anything in here. It's pretty big, too."

Obi-wan slid through the way Brigan showed him and crawled into the hole, and then gasped. "You're right, it is big in here." The Jedi peered around with wide eyes and noted how smooth the stone felt. Some creature had certainly dug out the cave eons ago, but whatever did it left no trace in tracks or smell. He sent a Force wave to Qui-gon: _Brigan and I found a place that's concealed, but spacious. _

The bigger Jedi soon appeared at the base of the tree and Obi-wan peered out at him. Through the thick bushes he could barely catch the tip of Qui-gon's boots and took it as a good sign that they were not likely to be discovered. "Master, there's a small opening on the side. Can you make it?"

"Yes, I can, Padawan. I'm going to hand Perath over to you." Obi-wan crawled up until he could stand then carefully reached out for the small man. He got his arms underneath and wrapped around his chest and stepped back until Perath's feet cleared the bushes. The man's face lolled back on his neck until he was facing Obi-wan and the Jedi stared down at him sadly as he drug him deeper into the cave.

He hadn't awakened since the break room incident, which caused a stab of worry to shoot through Obi-wan. He carefully laid him down and then Force probed him to see what was wrong.

"Will he ever wake up? Or did he die too?"

Obi-wan looked up into Brigan's wide eyes as he stood over the pair of them, his face drawn and waxy from the light that filtered in and it caused the Jedi to flinch. The despair was more than evident and it seemed to weigh the boy down. He'd never seen anyone who looked so hopeless.

"He's not dead, Brigan, he's just very weak. Perath's exhaustion and this electricjabber have offset his whole body. It's trying to realign itself, but it's having trouble and it will take a lot of time."

"I don't suppose a bacta tank would work, would it?"

"I don't know. Even if it did we can't get him to it. Don't worry, Brigan, he's not dying," Obi-wan said and smiled reassuringly at him. To get his optimism across he sent gentle waves to him through the Force, but was taken aback when Brigan forcefully shoved them away.

"I do not care for your comfort now, Jedi. I wish to be alone."

With that Brigan stalked out of the cave, expanding his sense of his surroundings through the Force to provide the details his eyes wouldn't. Qui-gon dodged around him and, for a brief moment, hesitated then turned back to Obi-wan, who was throwing him a pained look.

"Master, he really needs help."

"We all handle grief in different ways, Obi-wan. He'll find healing when he's ready; just let him be," the Jedi Master then stepped over to Perath and Force probed him as well. When he was done he sighed and said, "It's a shame we're on the run. A medical droid could probably help ease the pain and accelerate his healing. As it is, I've sent him into a trance. Now we must rest."

"Umm…Qui-gon, sir, are you sure someone shouldn't stay up and keep watch?" The former pilot had finally caught up to him and it seemed the strain was wearing just as much on him as it was Brigan. His young face was lined from exhaustion and tension and his shoulders seemed more slumped than usual.

Obi-wan refrained a grimace, but thought, _Our spirits couldn't be any lower. What are we going to do now?_

_We'll wait, Padawan, until an opportunity presents itself. That's all we can do,_ Qui-gon thought back. Obi-wan nodded slightly to show he understood and moved over to the cave wall to lie down. Despite it being rock he was laying on, it was incredibly smooth and seemingly soft beneath his back and was able to drop off to sleep almost immediately. He'd slept on worse.

It was some time in the night when the Force alerted him. Something was very wrong. Obi-wan reached out to Qui-gon with the Force and asked, _What's wrong, Master?_

_The search parties, Padawan. Lie still and keep everyone else quiet._

_But, Master, that is not all that is bothering you._

_Brigan is missing. He has not come back since he left this afternoon._

Obi-wan's eyes widened and he wanted to curse himself for not thinking about the boy before he drifted off. And now all he could do was lie and wait to see what would happen. Through the dense cover he could see people moving with searchlights trained to the ground, sweeping across it in hopes of finding their remote hiding spot. Kail had slid up next to him and Qui-gon and was trying to peer through the bushes to see what he could. So far their spot was largely passed up, but they did not breathe until the last flashes of their lights disappeared between the trees. Except Kail.

His face was unusually grim and he said in a whisper, "If they do not find us now they will later. And they'll have furschens with them. If you don't know those, they can smell anything from about a mile off. Unless you can throw off our scents they'll find us."

There was silence. It was so quiet it was almost blissful. But all at once the two Jedis could feel other life forms enter within their knowing. As they got closer Obi-wan strained to catch the sound of their footsteps, but it was disturbingly mute to his senses. _What could possibly move so quietly that I cannot hear them? Are they muffling their steps with some sort of device? _He had personally heard of such a device, but then he heard the counterparts of those further behind the approaching life forms. The humans. Which meant that what was so close was not human. Obi-wan recoiled when he could sense it standing just above his head.

It dropped down with a low grunt on all four of its paws and turned to stare directly at them with yellow eyes. They furrowed in violent temper and began to growl; black lips furled back to reveal sharp fangs barely concealed. "A furschen," Kail hissed. And that was all he could say before it lunged at them.

It snarled rapaciously, but fortunately got hung up in the thick bushes protecting their cave. But it was all over. It knew they were there, and the humans behind it would know too. In a sizzle of green light the animal shriekd wildly and lie on the ground far too still to be alive.

"Come, Obi-wan, we must fight to protect Segis. He is extremely vulnerable," Qui-gon said. Indeed, he still lay unconscious at the back of the cave. It had been so long since their encounter with Forworth that Obi-wan was no longer sure if Segis could be saved from whatever state he lie in.

Qui-gon swiped at the bushes with his lightsaber, removing the better part of the brush out of their way and then they jumped out in a battle stance. "So these are Jedi? How very interesting?" The Jedi focused their eyes on a man standing above the rock, leering at them so fiercely Obi-wan felt a shudder run down his spine.

_Steady, Padawan, _Qui-gon soothed and Obi-wan gave a slight nod in acknowledgment.

"Lower your weapons or we will be forced to kill you," the man said. A demonic smile twisted his grizzled features as he gestured at the area around them. In every direction they turned, they met at least two soldiers with blaster rifles trained on them.

_This is a fight we cannot win, _Qui-gon said.

_No! Why does this always happen to us? _Obi-wan thought to himself, even as he drew in a deep breath and turned his saber off. The reassuring glow and hum abruptly faded from Obi-wan's hands and the hilt lay limply in his fingers. A soldier immediately came up and wrested the two lightsabers from them.

The grizzled man raised his voice and said, "For those who are in the cave, come out now or be drug out! I cannot guarantee you will be alive should we be forced to do the second option."

A grim Kail revealed himself and his blaster was forced from. The soldier shoved him toward the Jedi and they stood together with their arms raised above their heads in defeat. Finally, Qui-gon spoke up, "Commander Segis is inside and unconscious. I will retrieve him for you, if it means he will still be alive."

The man grinned mercilessly at them. "If that so pleases you. But don't try anything, Jedi! The others may be ignorant of your tricks, but I know better," he said, pointing a blaster straight at Qui-gon's chest.

"I promise, there will be no tricks. I am merely concerned for the wellbeing of everyone in our group," he said and then he slipped and carried Segis out in his arms.

The man finally jumped down from where he had stood above the cave and stepped up close to Qui-gon. Despite the Jedi's height, the man was hardly intimidated and glared up into his strong features. "Where's the boy? Raladar's son? I know he's with you."

"I know not where he is," Qui-gon replied.

_Crack!_ Obi-wan drew his mouth into a severe frown as the man slapped his Master smartly. "Don't lie to me! I know he escaped with you! Where is he?"

"We don't know where he is," Obi-wan interjected. "We lost him in the forest." It was forbidden for Jedi to lie, for each one could sense it out of the other, but Brigan's absence weighed heavily on both his and his Master's conscience.

"You dare speak out of turn, young apprentice?" The man walked up to him and grabbed his chin in an iron tight grip. Obi-wan saw the other hand reach for something on his belt, and then a flash of light glinted off the blade of a primitive knife. "Perhaps if I cut out your tongue, you'll be less inclined to interrupt me. But perhaps I can ask you: where is the boy?"

"No, he is not with us. He is gone," Obi-wan replied. The man let him go and violently swung at him with the knife in hand. The Force seemed to scream at him in warning and the apprentice tried to duck out of the way, but pain interrupted from the back of his head and he fell to his knees with a groan. He called on the Force to suppress it and then stood up again.

"Truly, you are something else Jedi. If anyone else had taken that blow they'd be lying on the ground at my mercy. Perhaps you're in need of harsher treatment." The man patted Obi-wan's cheek with deceptive gentleness and then he continued, "No need to fear, Jedi. You are in the care of Lieutenant Sard now. I promise, you will be begging for death by the time I'm through with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for the reviews. :) Another chapter for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter 7**

Obi-wan settled his mind into the Force for a brief respite from the painful slogging. Lieutenant Sard drove them mercilessly back to the castle, allowing them no rest as they tromped through the night. Although Obi-wan could feel his exhaustion catching up with him, he willed the Force to relieve him of it. Instead, he allowed his thoughts to fret over the others. Segis was still not awake and Qui-gon was forced to carry him on his back. The older Jedi showed no strain and Obi-wan continued to feel the warmth and strength. Kail was a trained soldier and his face remained unperturbed by the hazard of their situation.

_Such strong people I am with. I hope we all stay strong, whatever befalls us. I hope Commander Segis can recover from his injury, _Obi-wan thought with an inward sign. As much as he tried to console himself and trust in the Force, the apprentice couldn't help but believe hope was slim for the man. Captured as they were, the boy had no doubt of what would happen to Segis. Tortured for whatever information he might possess, and then executed. _I hope the Force wills that help will arrive in time._

The apprentice tried not to let his thoughts dwell on Brigan. They had not waited to see what the other soldiers in the area might find, and so Obi-wan continued to hope that the young Prince somehow eluded their grasp. Yet the boy was only eight-years-old! As little hope there was for the situation, Obi-wan clung to it as though his life depended on it.

_Is there someone on this planet who would help him? I will not believe that everyone is so blinded by this ideal perfection to not consider Brigan. Oh Force, let him be safe, _Obi-wan wished silently with his head bowed. When he lifted it again, he pushed his anxiety aside and allowed himself to sink into the comforts of the Force.

_I am proud of you, Padawan. Try not to let our current situation weigh on you too much. Trust in the Force,_ Qui-gon thought to him through the Force.

_Yes, Master. I do have trust everything will work out, but do you think Brigan will be all right? I worry for him in this hostile world, _Obi-wan thought back. As often as Obi-wan had found himself captured and tortured, there had always been a way that saw him safely back to the Temple. Who could say the same would happen for Brigan?

_I know, Padawan, but there is nothing that can be done at the moment. When we escape this situation, we will worry about it then. Understood? _

_Yes, Master._

After another hour trudging through the forest, they finally found themselves on the outskirts of the capital, Teruva. They were then forced to board a hovercraft and it was not until they were gliding along the streets that Obi-wan understood why. The population had gathered along the vehicle's route and as he watched from the windows he could see them screaming and shouting, their faces twisted with hate. He recoiled slightly when there was a splat against the window and egg was suddenly running down the side of it. Obi-wan almost felt ill at the raging ocean of hate outside and, again, he had to distance himself from the force to keep his stomach from churning.

"Such hate from so many people, Master. How can that be?"

"There are many conditions that allow such hate to grow. Years of oppression, subjugation, annhilation—"

"—and war," Kail finished as he looked out the other side of the window with a morose expression. Then he said, "Those who are soldiers under General Raladar—or at least were—long learned to temper their emotions. Everyone else has not been able to learn these lessons as well as we have. Too many family and friends have fallen victim to both sides of this conflict. Both want each other's blood. We tried to contain the slaughter, to stop it. But we failed."

"I am sure you did all that you could."

"Perhaps," Kail replied. "If I could have known Raladar's mind, then I could answer that. But I am not sure he did everything he could to stop it. He only tried to control it, to stem it. Not end it."

"You cannot know that. Nor can a Jedi," Qui-gon said to him. "However, if what you say is true then perhaps he did not do all that he could. Or perhaps he was taking the process to total peace step-by-step. Success might have been more probable that way."

"Yet it did not pan out." He bowed his head and frowned solemnly. To Obi-wan, he had the look of a man who had already accepted his fate at the hands of the enemy.

The apprentice quickly sent a wave of comfort from the Force to him and the pilot looked up at him with suspicious eyes. "Don't give up hope yet. There may be a way out of this situation. We are to trust in the Force."

"Well, I have no Force to trust. I merely have myself to rely on. The enemy is comprised of my former comrades and an enraged population. I can easily assess that my chances of surviving this are almost nil," he replied. "Leave me be, Jedi. I have accepted my fate."

Obi-wan frowned. Even as Qui-gon soothed him and lectured him at the same time, the apprentice could not help the irritation at the man. _How can he simply give up? Help may be on the way! Master Qui-gon and I could find some way out of this. We've done so before._

_Padawan, he is right. He does not know of the Force and our chance of being saved. If it is easier for him to leave for the moment and 'accept his fate,' as he says, then you should leave him be. When an opportunity presents itself, I'm sure he will have a change of heart, _Qui-gon said.

"Really, it's a shame they took your light swords away. Otherwise, he and I might ask you to end our lives here right now."

The Jedi both looked to one corner of the transport to find Commander Segis had dragged himself to a wall and sat against it. His face was still ashen and his eyes sunken from lack of sleep, but he was finally awake.

"Even if we did have our lightsabers, it would be against our code to end your life. Such is the way things are," Qui-gon replied to him.

"'Tis a pity. I would much rather die here than after endless hours of pointless torture," Segis said to him.

"Why? There is still hope."

"Where, young Jedi? I cannot see it."

"You just have to believe."

"As you believe in your Force? When you take all the fancy titles away, all the structure, Captain Voron and I are merely soldiers. We must accept everything for the moment. Relying on hopes is a risk we cannot afford in any operation. It is the way we are conditioned, the way you are conditioned to rely on this Force to grant you powers no one else has. At the moment, there is nothing for either of us to believe we won't end up anything other than dead."

"Bu—"

"Padawan, I said let it go."

Obi-wan allowed the argument to drop and he heaved a pained sigh. He did not understand how anyone could possibly function with such certainty of their own death. To even give a thought to it made Obi-wan's heart quail and want to sink in despair. To combat these debilitating feelings, he let himself go into the Force and honestly believed that they could find their way out.

Suddenly the transport ground to a shuddering halt, and then the door opened with several soldiers sweeping in with blasters trained at them. When one saw Segis conscious, he called for cuffs and soon the Commander was walking along side them quietly, his back rigid from years of training. Despite what the man had said earlier about looking forward to torture for the remainder of his time alive, there was no fear or dread in his eye that Obi-wan could see. There was still that same spark of amusement and courage that he had seen when they had met…Force, was it only yesterday? He shook his head in admiration for the man.

"Ah, Commander Segis. Awake at last. I can't imagine you would have any idea where the late General Raladar's son is," Sard said when he stood toe to toe with him and peered down at the short Commander.

However Segis gave him a look of perpetual boredom and disinterest in the Lieutenant and he said, "No, I have no idea where he is." He wouldn't even look him in the eye.

_Crack!_ Instead of a slap, Sard punched Segis and he fell hard to the ground. Segis winced and when he looked up Obi-wan could see blood seeping out of his lip.

"You will look me in the eye when speaking to me," Sard said with a malicious smile.

Two guards hauled Segis to his feet but he only smirked back at the Lieutenant. "And why should I do that, you sneaky, underhanded, traitorous, fiend?"

"Who knows? If you are nice to me, I might let you free."

Segis rolled his eyes upward. "I think Phiranus will experience total peace before that day comes."

"For once the commander is right about something," Lord Galin said as he walked out of the castle with several papers in his hand. His face was flushed with excitement and his jowls jiggled as he moved and smiled. "Commander Segis, how nice it is to see you. I apologize for yesterday. Our encounter was so abrupt I was unable to tell you that you have been charged for crimes against humanity, high treason, and the murder of General Wyler Raladar."

"How very predictable," Segis replied, peering at Galin with narrowed eyes and smiled much like a supremely satisfied cat. "Why do you not just shoot me now and get it over with?"

"You know the law as well as we do. You must be allowed the right to defend yourself in trial against a judge or a jury. We are all slaves to law." Obi-wan saw Segis give Galin an exasperated look and he felt his heart go out to the man. They were merely dragging this out to satisfy their rapacious desire to see the commander suffer.

"Now, allow me to escort you to your cell," Lieutenant Sard said, jabbing a blaster into Segis' back.

Commander Segis looked over his shoulder at Sard and said, "It is so satisfying to see that despite the upheaval you remain where you are. I bet you'll die a Lieutenant as well."

Obi-wan saw Sard's face twist in rage and Segis was slapped again. This time across the face with the blaster and the apprentice could not keep from flinching. The commander bent over in pain, and he could see the blood now pouring out of his nose as well as from the rest of his mouth.

_Master, I fear we may not be able to save the commander in time._

_Have faith, Padawan. Everything will work out._

But Obi-wan could not help but feel that that was the last time he'd ever see Segis again.

All that Brigan could hear was the roar of the waterfall. He had squeezed himself into a small alcove almost behind the stream and there he waited as the he could feel the presence of enemies hover above him. For the last four hours he had been crammed into that place, praying diligently never to be found. His heart pounded at such a frantic beat he thought it would burst right out of his chest.

_How could I be so stupid? What of the Jedi? Did they get away? Are they now captured? I should have stayed with them. I should have warned them the men were coming, _he berated himself. He so desperately wished to bash his head against the rock here for his foolishness. He had sensed them an hour before he'd made his run, yet he paid no heed to them until he realized how close they were. They were already standing above the cave the others had taken refuge in and he had instead run further ahead in hopes that he might escape them.

Running blindly through the forest it was fortunate for him that he focused the Force when he did or he would have run right off the top of the waterfall. His panic had been so consuming he hadn't even heard its roar before he was nearly on top of it. For one wild moment, he wavered at the top, flailing his arms wildly to regain his balance and when he did he felt around with the tendrils of the Force to find an adequate hiding spot and spotted this alcove tucked into the rock.

Brigan breathed a sigh of relief when the soldiers started fading from his head. He did not extricate himself from the rock until they were completely gone and when he did, he shook his head and stretched his body. _Gods, that hurt, _he grumbled to himself as he massaged the soreness in his muscles. _I hope the others are all right._

It took a minute to reorient himself to where the cave was and then he began walking toward it, constantly feeling around with his mind to detect any other enemies in the area. "Ouch," he hissed when he felt a thorn dig into his outstretched hand as he struggled to find trees before he walked into them. "Why did I have to be born without eyes? I need to see."

He felt his heart tug as he continued to walk and felt nothing. _I just haven't reached them yet. They'll be there when I get there, _Brigan told himself, but as he continued to walk doubt began to grow in his mind. Finally he felt he reached it. When he felt around, he could tell the bushes had been almost entirely sheared from a weapon of some sort. _No, _he thought desperately. _No, they have to be here. _ When he crawled into the cave though he felt his heart sink.

_What am I gonna do? I can't do anything without them. We're all gonna die. _He curled up into a ball in the cave and hugged himself.

"Well, what do we have here?"

He started and then screamed when a hand fastened onto his leg and pulled him from the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I know it's been an age and a half since I last updated this fic, but I wanted to finish another fiction I was working on before I could finally focus all of my energies on this one. I'd like to have it done within a month or two, but I am very busy and school will likely get in the way.

**Chapter 8**

"Move." The blasters at their back gave an encouraging nudge and apprentice, master, and soldier stepped forward at the orders. The moment they entered the Entrance Hall, they were separated. Obi-wan felt a thrill of fear flash through himself before he quickly closed his eyes and called upon the Force to help quell it, taking a small measure of comfort in the fact that Kail was forced to accompany him as well.

He opened his mouth to say something to snap the soldier out of his depressing stupor, but then thought better of it and instead swallowed hard in his nervousness. There _had_ to be a way out! But the more Obi-wan took in the palace surroundings, the more his heart plummeted. There were soldiers _everywhere_. They flanked virtually every door they walked through and he often saw small squads walk past them on patrol.

_Patience, Obi-wan. What is Master Yoda and Qui-gon always telling me? Patience. There _will_ be a way, _he consoled himself and immediately tried to push away the nagging thoughts of Segis. The Force would always follow a strong character such as him.

The lovely yellow walls vanished with the descent down the stairs and Obi-wan felt as if the light went out with the dark, foul walls of the dungeons rose up to meet them. He shivered slightly as the dank air crept under his skin to sodden his spirits in muck. It felt like a cruel trick of the Force, as if it abandoned him in the face of the despair that faced him and he struggled to remain composed.

"Get in there," one of the guards said behind him. They had opened a cell with only a tiny-barred window by the ceiling for light, but it did little to light the cell and from what Obi-wan could make out there was nothing even recognizable as a cot. Completely bare and empty, if terribly smelly. They unlocked Kail's cuffs and shoved him hard enough that he sprawled across the floor and then the guards cut Obi-wans view when they snapped the door shut. Kail had never made a noise.

The blaster was jammed again into the Apprentice's back and he obliged automatically, trying desperately not to count the doors that vanished out of his peripheral. Eventually they had him stop again and opened his cuffs long enough to shove him just as roughly in, then slammed the door, clicked the lock, and left.

Obi-wan glanced back at the door, noticing there was a tiny slit at the top and the bottom, shielded by a thin sheet of metal. Other than the window at the top, he had nothing and it hurt. _Master? Master, can you hear me!? _He sent out, but knew it was likely useless if Qui-gon was on the other side of the palace. And Kail was certainly too far away, although with so little furnishing his room, he doubted they could've had even a passing conversation if they were parked right next to one another.

_Nothing more to do, but wait and meditate, _he told himself, smiling slightly as his inner voice seemed to take on the quality of Qui-gon's. He smoothed his ruffled feathers and attempted to hush all the alarms ringing in his head that screamed for him to run.

Obi-wan next stirred when the door opened and he opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself lying on his back in the middle of his cell. He began pulling himself up to see who was there and very nearly screamed when he felt someone yank an arm up violently and he was shoved headlong into the wall opposite his door.

_Crack!_

Stars burst before his eyes and it only exacerbated the terrible cut from when the Lieutenant Sard had been short with him in the forest. He shook his head to rid the flashing lights from his vision, but then he was pushed with much less force to down the hall.

"Keep moving! Lieutenant Sard has been waiting to filet a young Jedi of his skin. Perhaps he'll be kind enough to end your life before he does it," the soldier laughed heartlessly behind him.

Obi-wan gave him no answer, but kept up his standard stoic front. They continued to walk the corridors, up from the dank dungeon and through the sun-spilled halls of the palace. It was hard to feel foreboding as the warm sun fell on him in the long hallway and he relished in it while he could.

On the second floor, they walked past a couple of doors and then stopped at the fourth one on the left. Obi-wan could see no significant difference between it and the ones they passed, but he held his breath in anticipation. The room was much like his and Qui-gon's previous room, with beautiful intricately decorated dark green rugs covering most of the highly polished wooden floor, and plush royal red furniture and wooden shelves tastefully arranged within the room. Two windows and balcony doors on the opposite side created the same overwhelming warmth of sunlight as had been in the hallways.

"Strip."

Obi-wan hesitated a second, glancing at the two guards in the room and the lanky man clothed in silver standing in the dark corner, but his fingers had already untied the belt at his waist, and then his tunic, pants, and robe joined it on the ground. "Sit in the chair."

He did as he was told, being careful of his modesty which seemed to amuse the guards. The man standing in the corner materialized fully picked up an object on the table near Obi-wan and brought it to life with a light whirring sound. The young Jedi's heart leapt and with it his body, inching his way from the chair with his eyes focused on it.

"Now sit down. This shouldn't hurt a bit," the lanky man replied with a lazy drawl and a knowing smile. Obi-wan was so absorbed with the object the man was holding and felt the Force signal in warning too late.

Bzzt!

His body crumpled in a heap, his legs twisting awkwardly beneath him. The electrojabber that had been used on Commander Segis paralyzed the Padawan and an overwhelming helplessness fell over him. The guards pulled him up onto the chair where he slumped lifelessly save for his eyes roaming the room. The man dressed in gray tested the machine again and slowly started shaving Obi-wan's head. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, knowing full well they would remove and throw away his braid. His status as a Jedi Apprentice.

_What are they doing to me? Is this supposed to be a part of the torture? _Despite shaving the braid form his head, none of his seemed preparation for torture. The only other possibility chilled him to the bone: slavery. He'd been enslaved several times, but by the end of each he usually hoped that they'd never have to experience such a horror again. And this time he'd be without Qui-gon. The older man was usually close by his side or free and swiftly coming to his rescue, but they had not seen each other in several hours. It was only by sensing him through the Force that he knew he was still within the palace, but for how long?

There was no rescue waiting for him here.

As soon as the servant was finished shaving him bald, he and the guards started working together to slip a drab gray shirt and rough, heavy black pants over his legs, and then they carried him from the room, letting his feet drag behind him. His head, pulled down by gravity, bobbed along to the march of the soldier's footsteps but for appearances it seemed he was unconscious. He was not in the position for long as the guards came to another door just down the hall and knocked to be admitted.

From what he could see by way of the floor, it was just as well lit as the last room, but it had been cleared of any beautiful rugs decorating the floor and Obi-wan felt his stomach plummet. It was like watching through a dream as he felt the guards attach chains to his wrists that still allowed him to slump on the floor, but his arms were permanently held above his head between two metal posts.

Thankfully he had been stabbed with the electrojabber in the side rather than the back of his head, and he could soon feel life returning to his arms and legs, but it did little to lessen his trepidation. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of the blood draining from his arms, he refused to show any indications of life returning to him in hopes it might stall whatever designs Lord Galin and Lieutenant Sard might have for him.

"I know the affects of the Electric Stimulator is wearing off by now," a voice sounded from behind the young Jedi.

Obi-wan still dared not move and merely followed the shiny black boots from where Lieutenant Sard had been standing at the window until they stood not two feet from him. The man reached out and brought Obi-wan's head up to stare him in the eyes. He stared back in the same solemn and stoic fashion as he had been earlier and still let his head drop as if he had no control over it.

"You Jedi, always attempting to remain so calm and grounded. I can see the fear in your eyes. And smell it too. You're rank with the stench of it, as all of my victims are. You know perfectly well what awaits you here," he said in a casual tone. "Believe me though, boy, I will have you begging for mercy before this session is out. Now drink this."

Sard held a cup up to his lips but made no movement to take the drink into his mouth. "Drink it now or I'll drown you in it!" He tilted his head back and grimaced as the bitterly cold liquid soaked the back of his throat and left a foul aftertaste in his mouth. Now that the gag was up he kept his level and his eyes connected with Sard, if only to show he was not as afraid as Sard conjectured.

Until the light went out.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he struggled to control his panic even as he felt for the Force. It felt like a pinprick in his conscious and as hard as he struggled to reach it, he could not seem to grasp it. What had surrounded him his entire life had suddenly vanished and he felt naked, like he had been suddenly stripped of the protective shell that hovered as close to him as a second skin. _No, no, Force no!_ As much as he tried to control it, the chains rattled with his trembles of fear. _No, no, I can't let fear take over. I can't, _but he was having difficulty battling his fear for his body.

While he fought this battle, Sard continued to stand just a couple of feet away, grinning widely as if he were watching the most entertaining show he had ever seen. "You Jedi are all alike. So calmly superior to everyone else, no matter the situation, until you, yourself, are robbed of your power. How does it feel, boy, to be so utterly helpless and vulnerable like the rest of us?"

"No one can control the will of the Force. It grants every one of us different degrees of senses, it's just that some people are born with a little more perceptiveness," Obi-wan replied in a shaky voice. He felt like a person gone recently blind, flailing for anything in his path to hold onto, with little success of support.

His eyes rolled in his head when Sard punched him in the face and it took him a moment to reorient himself, now feeling an oozing wetness rolling down his face and tasting the metallic tang of blood. His eyes lolled as he struggled to focus on Sard who was leering down at him. "Poor boy. Your fate is still as yet undetermined, but don't you worry. The Jedi Temple will soon forget you were among its people."

"Hold him! Don't let him get away!"

"He's as slippery as a nordik eel."

Brigan threw punches and twisted in the four hands that tried to hold him in place, but even as easily as he slipped through their fingers his punches hit nothing but air. He suddenly fell none too gently to the ground and immediately turned over to scramble away. Suddenly a body fell on him, and he felt his breath robbed from him. The person took his temporary stillness to pin his arms to his side and then he hauled him up. The moment Brigan got a mouth full of air, he tried to pull away again, but the person holding him had a grip of steel.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, little boy. We're not going to hurt you." A woman's voice, strong and clear sang out to him and he immediately stilled. Tentatively he stretched out with the Force and felt no ill will towards him. Even in the palace his exposure to the other people taught him few could ever be trusted, but he relaxed for now.

He gasped in shock and pulled away when a hand suddenly started stroking his head, but the man still held him tight and after a few seconds he relaxed again, finding the motion soothing.

"Hi there. Are you all alone?"

Brigan desperately turned his head away from the sound, coincidentally burrowing it further into the scratchy jacket the man was wearing, his heart pounding in this throat. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. What if they find out I'm blind? They'll kill me for sure. I don't wanna die._

"It's okay, young fella. We're not going to hurt you."

"We're not keeping him."

"Canard! Don't you say such things! Look at that—he's absolutely terrified! Come here, sweetheart, that grouchy old man is not going to leave to perish."

"Grouchy old man?!? You're one to talk, Luciane"

Brigan continued to cling to the man as though he were life itself, but the woman's smooth hand and obviously unthreatening demeanor soon worked its magic and he gradually allowed himself to be pulled away into the woman's waiting arms.

"By the gods, you're absolutely soaked and covered in dirt. Let's take you back to the camps and get you cleaned up with a nice pair of warm clothes to make you feel better," she said, brushing his hair on his forehead and gently taking his hand in hers and leading the way elsewhere.

"Luciane, what do you think you're doing?! The clan elders will _never_ let you keep him."

"Just watch me, Caynard. I am _not_ going to abandon this boy to his death."

"You don't even know if he _will_ die. His parents might be around here somewhere."

"Have you seen the state of his clothes? His parents are not around. Hun, do you know where your parents are?"

Brigan swallowed and said in a hollow voice that was nearly inaudible, "They're dead."

"I'm so sorry, dear. Don't you worry, though, we'll make right what we can."

"Fine, let's just get out of here before Galin's soldiers come back. I do not fancy a run-in with them," Caynard said from behind, and Brigan knew that if he could see him he'd be looking over his shoulder for anymore soldiers.

"And that's why we disappear when we can."

They walked for what felt like hours, the constant tearing and swishing of the leaves faded into the monotonous background noises. As soon as Brigan's terror had worn off, he began to feel the chill of the sweat, water, and the chill morning air and began to tremble uncontrollably.

Luciane felt it and said, "Canard, you should carry him. He's absolutely chilled to the bone. We need to get him back before he catches the Surluvan Chill."

The man sighed, but said, "All right, Luciane. C'mere, scout."

Brigan hesitated to leave the comfort of the woman, but after a minute he crossed the short distance to Canard. It took him a moment to understand the message to climb on his back, but they were off again in a manner of seconds. "What's your name by the way, scout?"

"Brigan. My name is Brigan."

"Well, Brigan, I'm Canard if you haven't already guessed. I may not seem like the most welcoming person, but you will safe with the Kresian Wanderers. Lucianne never gives up on a cause."

Brigan smiled into the man's back. He soon began dozing from the warmth radiating from the man and was soon fast asleep.

Sometime later he was startled awake by the wealth of noises that infiltrated his senses: the jaunty tune of music, the scent of good food, the constant chattering and laughing of people all around. Stretching out with his senses, he was overwhelmed with by an atmosphere of good cheer and safety. As far as he could tell, no one wanted to do him harm here.

"Luci, Canard! You're back! The elders were wondering when you were coming back. Oooh, what's that you have on your back Canard? Is that a boy?" A young girl asked, speaking so swiftly Brigan had a difficult time distinguishing the words.

"Yes, Maris. Are the elders in the _Jurist_?" Lucianne asked.

"Mmmhmm," the girl said in response.

"All right, we're going to present him to the elders now. He needs a home and someone to take care of him."

"I hope he can stay. Hi, there! What's your name? My name's Maris. You should come join us. You gotta here Brother Rulis play his reed flute he made. It's so beautiful!"

Brigan recoiled when the girl popped up so close and he once again burrowed his face into Caynard's back, fearful that someone might discover his disability.

"Awww…what's wrong? What did I say? I didn't do anything wrong. Is he okay?"

"Hush now, Maris. Go play with your friends. This boy's had a very rough night and he needs to rest."

"Okay, bye! I'll see ya later, friend!"

"I hope she didn't scare you too much, Brigan. Maris is excitable, but she has a good heart," Lucianne said. "Before we can clean you up we have to present you to the elders. Be polite and speak when spoken to and you should fly through just fine."

Caynard finally let Brigan down from his back and he could feel Lucianne straightening up his dirt-encrusted shirt and smoothing out his pants for him. "We'll be right there with you."

"Thank you," Brigan said quietly.

"Not at all, dear, now let's go."

As they approached, Brigan furrowed his brow in bewilderment when he felt a presence not quite as bright as Qui-gon's but still obviously more powerful than the others around it. Could it be another person who knew the Force existed in the Kresian Wanderers? _Could it be another Jedi? _Brigan wondered. He doubted it. What little he knew of the Kresian Wanderers was largely what their name itself stated, and they were incredibly private people, hardly ever joining civility in the cities but preferring to camp within the forests.

"Lucianne, Caynard, you have been gone considerably longer than we suspected and I suppose the reason for that has been brought before us."

"Our apologies, Elder Grudivis, but we found this little boy hiding in a cave under the tree," Lucianne said. "We could not leave him to the elements."

"You know our laws, Lucianne. Outsiders are strictly prohibited."

"He may be an outside, but he's only a little boy! Would the Kresian Wanderers prefer the reputation of a child killer for the sake of their own independence? I think not!"

Brigan felt Caynard sigh, but beneath it was a tiny chuckle of amusement. The boy had a feeling this was not the first time this Lucianne had stood up to the elders. Elder Grudivis sighed as well and he said, "Lucianne, the boy could be a spy sent by the new regime. General Raladar was considerably more forgiving than his successors or even predecessors."

The boy felt his heart leap at his father's name and tears pricked his eyes. His father, dead. Brigan was only grateful for his blindness by never having the chance to see what his father looked like, particularly in death. He felt his breath hitch.

"This boy is not dangerous," a voice suddenly spoke from the row of older men and Brigan knew it was the bright presence he felt.

Whispers as though of the wind filled the tent and bodies shifted in their seat. "Elder Driam? What is it?"

"He is an enemy to the rest of Phiranus, an outlaw, never to be accepted. If not for his blindness than for who he was."

Brigan shivered in fear and immediately pulled back, attempting to break away, but as surprised as Lucianne and Caynard were, they kept a tight hold of both his wrists. "No, don't go, Brigan! We won't hurt you!"

"I am terribly sorry if I frightened you, young man, but you're safe with us. Or should I call you Brigan Raladar?" Elder Driam said and another hush of whispers filled the tent before they were abruptly silenced. "Brigan can do us no harm, gentlemen. His father was a quiet supporter of ours, allowing us to continue our nomadic ways, his only plea that we follow their laws upon entering city limits, an easy favor to fill. We should and can do him no harm."

"Galin Forworth is looking for him! The next place he may very well look would be our camp," another voice spoke up, seemingly younger than the rest and full of alarm.

"Then we best move ere nightfall. Nothing we're not used to," Driam replied, refusing to give into the rising panic in the room. "Elders, I beseech you, let the boy stay. We owe his father a favor and to turn away a blind person would be to turn me away as well."

"Of course not, Driam! We would never consider such a thing. One cannot certainly help being blind. All in favor of allowing Brigan Raladar to stay amongst us?" Elder Grudivis asked to the crowd.

After a moment of silence, Driam spoke again, "It is unanimous. The boy can stay."

"Very well. Young man, please wait outside the tent while we debrief our scouts, please."

Brigan exited the tent, exhaling in relief as he never felt happier in his life. The Kresian Wanderers were not of the Phiranus stock and he would be allowed to live without fear for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **One word: college. Please try not to mind the language later in the chapter. I tried to keep it to a minimum, but some characters just have mouths on them.

**Chapter 9**

Obi-wan lie face down in his cell for what felt like hours. The Force suppressant continued to plague his system even now, but he continued to thank the Force he was still alive. His head ached fiercely from the new bruises that decorated his face and he felt a concentrated flame around his eye were a bruise was forming. The rest of his body continued to throb and scream with every slight movement, so he continued breathing against the pavement.

The last hour or so with Captain Sard, he now regarded as teh most painful—and that was saying quite a lot considering the hazards of his chosen occupation. Surprisingly, Sard was not given to primitive methods of torture—or he was ordered to keep the Jedi from appearing less harmed for a slave trade. That's where all of these seem to end, Obi-wan groaned to himself. For lack of creativity Sard used the electrojabber, and fiddle with its settings so that it gave a shock closer to that of a lightning bolt.

The portly monarch Galin stepped in to save him lest obvious burn lesions started springing up all over Obi-wan's skin. Then he was dragged back to his puny cell once more.

He had already contemplated his situation enough in the last twelve hours that he hastily pushed all new ones aside until he landed on a topic he hadn't though mcuh over since their capture:_ Where was Brigan? Was he alive? Had he escaped well enough? What would such a young boy do and where would he go?_

_Where you are, Brigan, I hope you're safe, _Obi-wan though and slumped even further into the floor if that were possible.

Footsteps suddenly echowed down teh hall, coming closer unti the pair of guards opened his door. "Get up." One said, nudging his his hip with a steel-toed boot. When Obi-wan didn't stir, the guard reached down to put a hand on his neck, and then he violently pulled Obi-wan's head back by his hair. The young Jedi winced at the strain on his head and muscles. "When I say get up, you'll jump. You're headin' to the auctionhouse. You're going to be waiting hand and foot on someone's whim soon enough."

Slowly, Obi-wan began unfolding his limbs, wincing at at the cracks that emanated from his joints and he had to bite back a groan as every sore spot throbed on his skin the guard helped him by wrenching him up by an arm and a low groan escaped the Padawan's lips. The familiar march through the cell block an the palace halls was done again, but this time they went a different route from before The tile did not change, but they did not go up any stairs and walked what felt like the entirety of the building.

Finally, the guards knocked at a door and when it opened Obi-wan felt himself being handed off to someone and then fell over his eyelids. He opened his eyes a slit to see what was happening and came face-to-face with a stern older woman.

With a snap of her gingers she pointed at the ground and said, "You will stand! We do not allow layabouts to go up for auction."

When the other two servants flattened his feet and let him go, he immediately collapsed to the floor, his body still weak from the electrojabber.

"Up!" The woman snapped her fingers at him again.

The other servants helped him to his feet again, and then teh woman slapped him so fiercely across the the face, he opened his mouth in a gasp of pain and pinched his eyes shut. When he once again looked at her the fire blazed in her black eyes. She grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, digging into his flesh with her long fingernails. "When I say up, you stay up, understood?" He nodded his head in reply. "Now, again!"

Again he tried and, again, he collapsed. It took three more rounds of harsh slapping before he was finally able to lock his eyes, though they trembled visibly.

"You'll need to stop that shake, or you'll be forced to go through the Captain's treatment again. By then, you'll have cost the palace money for not selling, and you'll be lucky to leave that room alive," she said. "Now strip!"

Obi-wan worked hard not to show his fear, trying to call upon the lessons the Temple Masters had given him in his childhood. He may not have the Force, buthe Force was not the only thing that could settle his spirit. "All beings have a connection to the Force, it's a siple matter of how strong that connection is. No one can live without the Force."

He was still alive, so he oculd still use his relaxation exercises and hopefully build the srength to calm his knees. Once outo f his clothes, the woman threw him a pair of shorts to keep his modesty and then they clapped a set of chains that bound his wrists to his ankles.

He was surprised to find himself in a line with several other boys roughly his age, and all of them with grim faces and olive skin. _They must be from teh otehr side of this conflict that General told us about,_ he thought. They were dressed the same way and every ten minutes or so a curtain would oepn and a servant would grab another boy and him through.

Obi-wan took the time to close his eyes to find his center, only opening them to take hte next step in line. By teh time he reached the curtain, his knees had stopped shaking and his eyes now held a relaxed but lucid quality. He was ready for whatever awaited him.

He didn't even flinch when the servant opened the curtain again to pull him through and into the black void, pushing him to the center of a spotlight where he stared out at nothing. _I must not be allowed to see who might be buying me. How barbaric, _Obi-wan thought and tried not to show any expression.

Obi-wan stood there for no longer than any of the other boys that had come and gone, and he tried nto to fidget as he waited. It was very unnerving to stare out at a black voice under the hot light. Usually he would stretch out with the Force to get a better idea of his surroundings, but he was blind.

Finally, a door snapped open to his right and he obediently followed it to have his chains unlocked and his clothes returned to him once more.

"Lucky you, boy, you've brought in quite the fortune," the old woman said with a nasty grin and a gleam in her eyes.

It came out before Obi-wan could stop it, "Why must you be so cruel?"

_Crack! _

He felt his jaw go numb at the strength behind the slap. His body shuddered but he went on. "You yourself serve the people above you. Is that truly much different from a slave? Do you even see a little bit of this money that I brought in?"

She was ready to slap hima gain but her hand faltered.

"You came with the building," he whispered so quietly barely a soul heard him. IN a louder voice he said, "What are you to your Masters? I hope they value you. I hope you earn a decent wage for your family. I hope fortune favors you. You have a good life, ma'am." He nodded at her before he was led away to his new Master.

Behind him, tears gleamed in the old woman's eyes and she whispered, "May the grace of the gods see your path to the light, boy."

Rulist Farbrenner was a common sight at the palace on the behalf of Baron Malcrise of Tulavia, one of the wealthiest men on this side of the world. Despite being of the free peoples, no one dared look him in the eyes else they would see one of electric blue and one of pure white with a red scar arcing over it. He had suffered through many of hte biggest battles of Phiranus' history and his face showed the strain, with many crags and lines etched into it. His mouth seemed permanently creased downard with an ever-present scowl.

_Damn, Surcians. Pathetic. Couldn't even take Wyler by force, they had to ambush him. No bigger fools could there be than them. Captain Shardin. Completely sold out the chain of command for a blaster bolt to the face. Such a young idiot._ Well, he's dead now, Rulist mused. Now that Forworth had moved into the palace, there was now a pair of palace guards at each set of doors, and as he walked past, he idly wondered, _How much was their loyalty bought? Pathetic. Such mercenaries maek the poorest of soldiers. No honor and no loyalty anymore in Phiranus._

"Ah, Farbrenner, I see you're back to your usual haunts again."

Rulist snapped his gaze over to Captain Sard who was giving him a nasty grin.

"What the hell do you want, Sard? I have nothing to say to you," Rulist replied.

The captain shrugged and stood up from the wall he ahd been leaning against. "The Lord Forworth is concerned of spies in our midst. Who better to perform those tasks than someone who leave and returns daily?"

Rulist snorted. "That paranoid fool should have never been giving the seat of the throne. It's going to bite both of you in the ass one day!"

Sard drewhis knife and put it to Rulist's shin. "Ar thoe words more than just prophecy?"

The old man grinned back at Sard. "Of course they're true. You'll be overthrown eventually, whther by next week or in ten years. You'll fall!"

"It still amazes me that you haven't been shot by firing squad," Sard sneered. "Perhaps I'll take the matter to Lord Forworth."

"Yes, run to your Master like the good hunting dog you are. You don't respect him either, Sard, he just allows you to get away with your disgusting pleasures whne everyone else would feed you to the dragus. Pompous fool deserves to be overthrown for keeping sucha gormless rat like you," Rulist replied and then he finally left Sard to fume by himself, smiling to himself for giving the Captain a thrashing.

"Good afternoon, Rulist. That smile must mean someone found themselves on the otehr side of your tongue," a servant muttered as he wrote on a datapad. "General Raladar never should've let you run unchecked."

"General Raladar was the only decent thing in this place and the Commander loved my jokes," Rulist snapped at the sevant. "Are you supposed to be seen, not hear?"

Rulist smiled when the servant stormed off and then he continued toward the auctionhouse. It was not uncommon for him to sit ther the entire day, nary buying a thing and purchasing as though at a hidden signal from the Baron. A servant opened a door for him to enter the dark tehater. He was here for one reason today; the Baron had expressed interest in the rumor that Jedi were going to be up for sale. Rulist was there to see if the rumor was true.

The veteran soon began to shift restless in his seat. He had already sat through a dozen different boys, all with the same olive skin and black hair. Nothing particularly extraordinary about any of them! It was only three boys later that he abruptly leaned forward to have a better look at the young man on stage.

It was a teenager, tall and lanky like many of the others, but his skinw as porcelain white where it wasn't smudged with dirt from the obvious time in a cell. Even from where Rulist was sitting, he could see the telltale signs of torture the boy had to endure: a yellowish bruise was beginning to bloom on his cheek, a black eye puffed the leftside of his face, and he could also see black spots that he knew would grown and began turning to beautiful shades of blue and violet all over his body that hinted at another device.

By contrast to the other boys, he stared out at the audience with a serenity unbefitting of someone in his position and the lack of cloth showed toned muscles from more than just hard labor in the fields. _This has to be him, _Rulist thought and immediately put in a bid that was already skyrocketing into the tens of thousands of credit. _No doubt other lords here can see a beautiful slave serving them dinner in the evening. _He wanted to scoff at the obvious shallowness present.

It wasn't long before the bids began to rocket into the thirty thousand range, several times the cost of the other boys that had already gone up for sale. Several people had fallen out as the bidding continued to spiral upward, but Rulist diligently continued pushing it up, uncaring of whether the boy was not worth nearly what he was paying or not. The Baron wanted him.

It was only a half hour later that Rulist exited the room, putting in a final bid of 250,000 credits. The richest Lord of the room had finally relented. _What purse-clencher. I'm surprised Lord Drist even pursued it that far, _Rulist thought with a sneer, turning right to pick up his prize. His job was finished for the day and Baron Malcrise would be very pleased.


End file.
